Sólo Bésame
by Gabi17
Summary: Craig aceptó ir a la casa de Kenny por la promesa de un porro, pero al final las cosas se descontrolaron un poco. Crenny.


**AN:** Lmao no puedo creer que este escribiendo Crenny xD So, esta pareja no es una de mis favoritas pero si me gusta (en especial los fanarts) explicando eso: NUNCA HE ESCRITO CRENNY, hice lo mejor que pude. Fic dedicado-a/escrito-para/no-existiría-sin BlueHakaze :3

**Advertencia: **Uso de drogas.

* * *

**Sólo Bésame**

"Hey sexy, ¿tienes planes para esta noche?" Kenny dijo en un tono sugestivo mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Craig, el pelinegro gruñó y empujó al rubio.

"Nada que tenga que ver contigo McCormick." Y para corroborar su punto, le sacó el dedo medio. Kenny sonrió ante la acción y envolvió el cuello de Craig con sus brazos, obligándolo a bajar su cabeza unos centímetros.

"Oh si Tucker, me _encantaría_ darle un buen uso a ese dedo. Mmm." Craig se sonrojó levemente ante las palabras del otro y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Kenny ensanchó su sonrisa ante el obvio bochorno del pelinegro, se acercó lentamente a su oído y susurró. "Vamos Craigy-poo, prometo que te vas a divertir." Y solo para molestarlo pasó su lengua sensualmente contra su cuello, logrando que Craig se estremezca. El pelinegro volvió a gruñir con exasperación, listo para empujar una vez más a Kenny (y asegurarse de que no se vuelva a levantar) cuando el rubio vuelve a hablar. "Tengo hierba."

Como si las palabras fueran mágicas –bueno, bastante cerca- Craig detiene sus movimientos y observa a McCormick con ojos brillantes. Se lame los labios, dudando entre aceptar o no, pero Kenny se adelanta, lamiendo la nariz de Craig y susurrando con voz ronca. "Vaaaaamos." Tucker voltea los ojos pero acepta, después de todo no perdía nada.

* * *

Ambos caminaron hacia la casa de Kenny, el rubio tratando de coger la mano del pelinegro en todo el proyecto pero solo recibía golpes en la mano. A unos pasos del viejo tráiler Craig hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"Vamos a hacerlo aquí."

"¡Oh ho ho ho Craigy me haces sonrojar!" Y hubiera abrazado al pelinegro de no ser por la mirada asesina que este le lanzaba, con un puchero en los labios abrió la puerta y lo guió derecho hacia su vieja habitación, ignorando a Stuart y Kevin en el sillón. Una vez dentro Craig se sentó sobre las sucias sabanas –tratando de no pensar en lo que podía haber ahí- y esperó por Kenny. El rubio golpeó unas cuantas veces su vieja estéreo –regalo de Stan y Kyle por su cumpleaños- hasta que consiguió prenderla, el sonido de una guitarra inundando la habitación.

_Standing in line to see the show tonight and there's a light on…_

"Vaya McCormick, The Red Hot Chili Peppers, quien lo diría. Estoy sorprendido." Kenny solo gruño, muy ocupado en buscar un encendedor.

"Al menos cierra la ventana." Craig se levantó e hizo lo que le pidió, cerrando la única ventana disponible y tapando la rendija bajo la puerta con una toalla, para evitar que el humo saliera. Al darse la vuelta se topó con Kenny, quien tenía una sonrisa gigante en la cara y un porro en la mano. El fuerte olor a marihuana envolvía la habitación y lograba marear un poco a Craig. Kenny estiró su mano mientras decía.

"Por favor." Se estaba burlando de Craig, es más, Craig estaba seguro de que era así. De todos modos acepta el cigarro y lo lleva a sus labios, inhalando profundamente.

_Heavy glow_

Trató de mantenerlo el mayor tiempo posible dentro de él, sin respirar, pero a los segundos sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y de un momento a otro expulsó el aire mientras tosía con fuerza. Kenny empezó a reír, agarrando la pared para mantener su equilibrio, cogió el porro de la mano de Craig e inhaló con destreza, cerrando sus ojos por un momento mientras sentía el aire bajar por su garganta, quemando su pecho en el proceso. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Craig lo fulminaba con la mirada, soltó el humo en medio de una sonrisa mientras se sentaba con la espalda apoyada en su cama. Con una mano le indico a Craig que lo siguiere y el pelinegro obedeció, quitándole el cigarro tan pronto como estuvo sentado.

Kenny se encogió de hombros, después de todo sabia que el comportamiento de Craig cambiaria en cualquier momento. Como lo predijo, de la nada Craig empezó a reír por ninguna razón aparente, pasando su mano entre su cabello. El rubio también empezó a reír, y aunque estaba totalmente drogado no podía evitar pensar en lo bien que se veía Craig cuando sonreía.

_By the way I tried to say, I'd be there…_

_**Waiting for.**_

"¿Hey Craig wanna shotgun?" La voz de Kenny era lenta y risueña, no del todo seguro de lo que hablaba. Craig hizo un sonido no identificado, el cual el rubio interpreto como sí. Sin perder un segundo trepó sobre Craig, sentándose sobre su falda y acorralando la cadera del pelinegro con sus piernas. Craig no estaba conectado del todo con la realidad, ya que no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Ken llevó el porro a sus labios con una mano y aspiró con destreza, tratando de contener la mayor cantidad de humo en su interior antes de coger el cuello de Craig con su otra mano y juntar sus labios con torpeza. El pelinegro abrió los labios y Kenny soltó automáticamente todo el humo, el cual fue aspirado por Craig. Ken suprimió un gemido cuando sintió la lengua de Tucker juntarse con la suya y sintió una corriente eléctrica bajar por su espalda, de un momento a otro Craig se separó y expulsó todo el humo.

Fue en ese momento que Kenny decidió que no había nada mejor que besar a Craig mientras estaba drogado.

La marihuana incrementaba cada sensación, logrando que cada vello en su cuerpo se erizara, haciendo del momento único. La música sonaba a lo lejos, repitiendo el mismo disco una y otra vez pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba. Kenny volvió a juntar sus labios, besándolo de forma desesperada, jalando su chullo y su chaqueta, desordenando su ropa, pasando sus manos por todo su pecho y espalda, bajando hasta la línea de su pantalón. Movía sus caderas con experiencia, sabiendo exactamente lo que debía hacer.

Craig no se quedaba atrás, tocando a Kenny por todos lados, sin darse cuenta ambos estaban desnudos, puede que hace un segundo puede que hace una hora. A ninguno le importaba. Craig besaba torpemente el cuello de Ken, intentando sacar más gemidos, cuando esto no funciono separó los labios y mordió con fuerza. Kenny gritó sorprendido mientras arqueaba la espalda, pegando todo su cuerpo con el de Craig.

"P-pendejo." Craig sonrió y soltó un vomito de palabras que ninguno de los dos entendió, Kenny devolvió la sonrisa mientras volvía a juntar sus labios con los del pelinegro, pasando su lengua por sobre sus dientes, y juntando la punta con la del otro. Suprimió un gemido que fue ahogado por The Red Hot Chili Peppers mientras se entregaba por completo a Craig, sintiendo su piel condenadamente suave, sus manos rasposas recorrerlo bruscamente y su aroma inundándolo por completo. Ken estaba seguro que era producto de la marihuana pero no podía evitar pensar en lo bien que todo eso se sentía.

* * *

**AN:** Y tuvieron hot hot hot sex. Fue asombroso y se lo perdieron.

Lástima.


End file.
